Sleep Alone
by Iwakura888
Summary: Hehehe... Iwakura tries to write a good fic and hopes somebody likes it. There's something very good at the end of this story, I promise. Post Factory.


She was next to him, lying there. It had been almost twenty minutes since the girl had got silently into his bedroom and had got in his bed, and he couldn't believe it yet. She had just got there, lain down and hugged him. Then, almost instantly, she had gone to sleep. He awoke at once. He felt a strange shiver on his whole body, from his feet to his head. He was just petrified. Amon quickly thought of asking her what the hell she was doing there at that time, in the midst of the night; but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't even move, nor breath. So he remained paralyzed for half an hour.

He just couldn't get sleepy. His sleep had gone at all. Everything was so strange that he couldn't even conceive it. It was the first time that Robin had got into his room at night since they escaped from the Factory. And she had done it so naturally.

He looked at the alarm clock on the night table. It was one o'clock. He took a deep breath. He perfectly knew that he wouldn't go to sleep that night, so he relaxed his body a little and tried to breath normally. He didn't knew why, but he had got so nervous when he had felt his partner's body so near to his. They hadn't ever been so close, in spite of had been completely alone for almost two years. He just felt that he would hurt her if he touched her, as if she was made of glass. She had always respected his silence and his coldness, so that was why he was so surprised about her presence there.

He thought of asking her what had happened to her again. Maybe she had had a nightmare or something had scared her. But he couldn't awake her. He could feel her breathing on his back, and he could even felt her heart beating. Her breath was so warm and soft that he wouldn't have dared to stop it. It was like a dream. A dream he wished he would never awake from.

He looked at the alarm clock again. It was two o'clock. He blinked twice. He had been awaken for a whole hour and he hadn't even felt the time pass. That had become so comfortable for him that he had just felt like it had passed less than ten minutes. She was so still that he almost had forgotten she was still there. She slept like a baby. Then he thought of an idea he thought of every day, every time she was closer to him. He had always wanted to touch her hands. He had always looked at them whenever she was close enough. But, of course, he had never done that. And now she was completely sleeping, he could at last caress that small, delicate, soft hand that was holding him so kindly. And he did so. Her skin was so soft and warm he thought he was touching velvet. Then he felt a warm sensation running through his whole body, a comfort feeling he had never felt before.

In the middle of the silence, he smiled.

"Robin…"

What was happening to him? That smile had been so _not him_; so he erased it from his lips immediately. But he had felt the need to smile that way since he had met her. He had to admit it. He felt warmth whenever she looked at him, whenever she talked to him. He had to accept that he would have given everything to be brave enough to tell her how much he loved the way she smiled, talked, walked… even _sneezed._. He just loved her. He loved everything she was and everything she did. So why the hell hadn't he told her yet? They were alone; nobody would reproach him for loving her that way. She was everything he had, and he was everything she had.

But yet… She was so young, so innocent… Why if she didn't feel the same? Why if she didn't feel that passion, that desperate need?

Amon sighed. He squeezed her hand a little and closed his eyes. He tried not to think of his feelings, for he knew it would be impossible they would end up together. He felt something warm and liquid streaming down his cheek. A tear?

Damn. That was what he hated the most. She had changed so many things in his life that he had taken care of before. Now his thoughts were a mess, his rules and principles had got upside down, and his feelings were the most confusing they had ever been in his whole life. He let go of her hand. Why couldn't he just accept he liked it? Why couldn't he admit he had always wished to get rid of all those things and live a peaceful life, as he was doing now? All those rules and schedules had disappeared, and he _did_ like it. But he had been so used to them he couldn't get now used to his new life. And her… She had suddenly appeared in his life, like a sweet, warm light in the midst of the darkness… He held her hand again.

He knew he would never tell her all his thoughts, and that he would go crazy if he went on hiding them. And she was sleeping now, she wouldn't listen anything, would she? So he took a deep breath and talked.

"I love you, Robin," he whispered in his lowest tone, almost moaned, "I love you more than I love anything in the whole world. I love you even more than my own life. I'm in love with you since the very moment we met. I'm so in love with you now… And this is the only way I'll tell you, while you're sleeping. You won't listen now, and I won't tell you again. But this is the best way. I'll go on pretending I'm cold, admiring you just in my most secret dreams. Because this can't be… This just can't… be."

He kept a lonely tear from streaming down his face again. He really had to fight his impulses. How stupid. He even cried for feeling all that love when nobody was looking at him, and when it started to get light, he would become as cold and expressiveless as usual. He pathetically chuckled on thinking of how ridiculous a tear would look like on his cheek. And then, suddenly, he felt a weak movement on his hand.

_Touch your hand_

_You touch the back of my hand_

_So many empty nights_

_Just waiting for this, for this_

She had started caressing his hand too. He gasped and quickly turned to her. She had already awaken.

"Robin! You…"

"I… listened…," she smiled childishly.

"What?" he gasped, "What did you listen!"

"Everything."

They stared at each other for several seconds.

Silence.

Then…

"Robin, I…"

"Why do you think so?"

"What?"

"You believe _this_ can't be, I don't know why."

"Because…" he swallowed. He couldn't understand all that situation yet. And he couldn't believe what he was about to say, "It's just that I… I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? How can love hurt?"

Amon sighed. He felt some kind of pain in his abdomen.

"Robin, you're so young, so innocent, so fragile…"

She smiled.

"And you're so hard, aren't you."

She ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes slowly. Somehow, his heart beatings had accelerated.

"How… why did you get here?" he asked softly.

"I missed you."

"What? Why?"

"Because… I love you."

He opened his eyes widely. He was about to say something, but suddenly she had put her lips on his. Then he just couldn't control himself. He held her tight and kissed her passionately, desperately, fervently. She held him tighter and kissed him back with the same desperation and urgency. And they kissed and kissed and kissed again. Their hearts had been longing that moment, in which they would finally fuse together. The fear had gone, the doubts had disappeared. Now they would never separate again, and nobody would never be able to do so.

And when he felt that warmth, that excitement, that euphoria, and her arms embracing him while they went on kissing, caressing, and loving each other during all night, he knew he was never going to sleep alone again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey! Who took Mr. Heavy Dictionary away! I had to use a little one this time because I don't know where the big one is. So… forgive my poor vocabulary and the weird grammar. And the OOC too, if there was some of it. _Which I'm almost sure…_

I thought of this fic when I saw a gorgeous fan art. You have to see it! Just for complete the story, please visit http/fanart. It's very worth looking at, so please do so. Of course I didn't draw that, but I loved it! Oh, and this fic also has a little paragraph of this song lyrics, Sleep Alone, sung by Moby. It's really sweet… (don't you people like Moby!) Ok, I'm alright now.

I hope you like this one. Please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers, and special thanks to oKaShira, for had let me writing this, and for being so cool and drawing so lovely fanarts. J'aime tous tes dessins! XD


End file.
